The Percy Jackson Chronicles I
by Madrigal-in-training
Summary: Percy had been wondering about her for a while. He knew he shouldn't have. Then she came back... and he couldn't stay away. To add fuel to the fire, his daughter came back from the past warning him of a new prophecy... WAIT, he was MARRIED!
1. Chapter 1

The Jackson Chronicles I

Chapter One: A Daughter of Zeus Tackles Me

Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, demigod, champion of Camp Half-Blood, and savior of Olympus at age sixteen had forgotten to pack his socks. And his mom was leaving with the car just as he remembered that so he couldn't run up to her and call out for her to stop, demigod speed or not. Not the best way to start off a summer at Camp Half-Blood.

To anyone else, the idea of a bad omen in the form of a teenage boy's dirty socks affecting the future, would be laughable. In fact, to any normal, sane camper it would be insane but that was the point. No, I'm not saying that Percy Jackson was crazy (according to the court appointed psychiatrist) but he certainly wasn't normal. Well, unless you consider being the son of a god and a mortal normal. In Camp Half-Blood though, that's pretty much the typical run of the mill kid.

Camp Half-Blood was a camp for just that- half bloods. Or to be more precise, half god, half mortal. Here, Percy and his fellow campers, all offspring of the Greek gods (turns out being the offspring of the divine doesn't come with many perks) are trained to be heroes of the modern age. (No, you do not get a gun. If you ask nicely, a razor-sharp, deadly sword may be given though)

Just last summer, Percy had fulfilled a prophecy mentioning the children of the Big Three, Zeus (lightning bolt throwing, know-it-all), Poseidon (Percy's dad but not infallible) and Hades (needs to see Dr. Phil; has serious social issues). He wasn't the only candidate for the prophecy though. Actually two good friends of his, Thalia, daughter of Zeus, and Nico, son of Hades had also been eligible. (Family reunions must be killer)

Thalia had refused the position, instead choosing to become a huntress of Artemis (group of kick ass feminists with boy issues) before her sixteenth birthday. Nico was two years younger than him, and was unable to do it once Percy accepted the position. Anyway, after Percy had killed Kronos (fallible know-it-all with social issues; his sons inherited something besides power after all), saved the known world, bartered with the Lord of the Sky for the acceptance of all the other demigods, and taken a much needed shower, he found himself an instant celebrity in Camp Half-Blood.

When the whole war with the Titan Lord, in which many of Percy's friends like Luke died, had blown over, Camp Half-Blood had returned back to normal well more or less. It was still busy with lessons (bring on the lava wall!) and the new added work of getting the place ready for all the new demigods but that atmosphere had relaxed somewhat. Even Nico, the poster boy of cynicism, had managed a carefree laugh once in a while as he gets the brand new Hades cabin ready.

Speaking of Prince Gloomy, there he was right now at the edge of the Artemis Cabin. The tall, brooding Italian was wearing his typical black shirt, this time with a picture of tap dancing skeletons on it. (Better than when he wore the shirt with the ghouls doing the wave I guess) His straight, jet-black hair fell down in a shaggy cut to his neck, framing his aristocratic, streamline features and delicate, pale face. He was slender, still boyish, with wide onyx black eyes that always seemed to have some level of pure distrust on it.

He caught sight of Percy and lifted one hand in a quick wave. He seemed preoccupied though, so Percy nodded back and headed toward the low Poseidon cabin, completely oblivious to the many stares directed his way.

A dark Adonis in his own right, as well as the hero of Olympus, and a powerful demigod son of Poseidon, Percy was definitely considered a catch. It didn't hurt that he had the sweet, selfless hero look in his either. Before he was simply adorkable with his easy smile and sea green eyes but now he was in the realm of the totally gorgeous and utterly oblivious. He was taller now, with a slender body and fairly broad shoulders, and striking features that were given a charming rebel look with his tousled black hair framing it.

His eyes were a whole level in itself. A mixture of cerulean and emerald, it could not be solely defined as blue. Likewise most wouldn't identify it with green either. It just seemed to change shades with his mood. Clear azure blue with undercurrents of jade when he was happy, remarkably like the calm Pacific waves, or royal Atlantic blue with the frothy tints of a stormy gray on the horizon when he was angry. For those who knew him well, it was an excellent way to determine what mood he was currently in.

Now though, Percy just felt confused. Nico had unknowingly reminded him of _her_again. At this rate, he wouldn't be able to look the sardonic teen in the eye ever again. It shouldn't matter to him, it had been a long time since she… well, it shouldn't matter to him.

He had felt like this a long time ago, when they'd first met. Had felt… attracted? But this wasn't right. He had a _girlfriend_ for Zeus's sake! Although Annabeth seemed more and more unappealing every day. But still, it was completely wrong. How could he feel this way?

Well not exactly without reason. She had been beautiful, her features delicate, elfin, her eyes like darkened gems, her hand so slim and pale when she brushed back her dark hair, like the silver moon that had so cruelly taken her away… No. Get a hand of yourself Jackson. All you're feeling is a little bit of lust. Annabeth's the perfect girl for you… right?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Aphrodite: Olympus

The stunning love goddess was not, as said in popular opinion, staring at herself in the mirror. She had just felt a disturbance in the hearts of one of her favorite demigods. It was rather like the disturbance a few years ago, but then she'd chalked it up to teenage crushed. Now though… Percy was thinking of her again, with an almost stalker-like obsession.

At first she had thought that he had broken up with that Annabeth girl but after she asked her children in Camp Half-Blood, the answer they had given was a definite no. Some had mentioned that Percy's indifference for the girl had grown but for the most part, none could see him falling for another demigod. She had checked up on Camp Half-blood a few weeks ago and was shocked by what she had seen.

No, scratch that. She wasn't shocked; she was furious. It had taken most of her self-control to not blast that girl on the spot. She also had to stop her second impulse- to go and tell Percy what had happened.

The boy deserved to know but she just couldn't bring herself to see the heartbroken, lost look in his beautiful eyes. She genuinely liked the brave son of Poseidon and felt the urge to comfort him. There was just something about that childish bravery and shy manners that drew her to him. That drew a lot of people actually, to smile back, laugh with him, help him, protect him, and even die for him really.

He inherited the mantle of power from his immortal father but beyond that, he was truly a child of the sea. He reflected the best and worst of mankind, a clear mirror of water to entice and turn any moment. She didn't want to hurt him. But with the way he was feeling now…

Yes, the beautiful goddess decided with a smile, it's time to visit Uncle Poseidon.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Percy Jackson: Camp Half-Blood

Percy looked around idly as he glimpsed the Athena Cabin. Annabeth would probably be there and he'd have to stop and say hello. He walked toward it quickly, so lost in thought that he didn't see the small, black haired girl heading toward him until she had almost run him over.

"Percy!" the girl yelped, as she scrambled up from atop of him, "What are you doing here?" Black punk clothes, lithe dancer form, and electric blue eyes formed in his line of vision as he got up. Yup, Thalia was definitely here.

"Well, I was hoping to visit my girlfriend," Percy answered sarcastically, as he privately wondered why she looked so uncomfortable when she said the word 'girlfriend.' For some reason, she didn't snap back at him either. What was wrong with her? Did Thalia have a nicer, more feminine, identical twin he never knew about?

"Are the hunters visiting?" Percy finally asked to break the awkward silence. It seemed to bring Thalia out of her thoughts, which knowing her, probably involved an unnecessary amount of blood and sharp weapons in them.

"Duh, Seaweed Brain," she grinned as she punched his arm, "I'm here, aren't I?" The Hunters of Artemis had been visiting more frequently since Zeus' decision as they tried to help get the camp ready.

"That's great," Percy said, meaning it, as he rubbed his arm. Definitely the Thalia he knew and tried to stay away from. She might be one of his closest friends but damn those punches could _hurt._

"Did you say hi to Annabeth?" Percy asked. Immediately a shadow crossed Thalia's face before she hid it behind a small grin. Even to someone as oblivious as Percy, the grin looked forced.

"What? And miss seeing my favorite water-clogged cousin?" she joked, a bit too quickly, "Why don't we find Nico or Grover?" Percy watched her face quietly as he replied.

"Grover went to Canada for the month," Percy answered, noting that Thalia suddenly flinched as she realized her mistake, "You should know. You told me first after all. Why don't you go see Nico while I check on Annabeth?" Thalia, to her credit, tried one more time.

"Percy-" she began, her face suddenly stricken before she paused and braced herself as though to do something unpleasant. Percy pushed down the concern he felt for her strange behavior, and jumped, using his strength to propel himself six feet into the air, just as she lunged at him.

Using the speed and strength he got from his dive into the River Styx, Percy ducked under her and toward the Athena Cabin. Grabbing the doorknob, he shoved it open, only to have his eyes assaulted with the image in front of him.

There, in front of him, stood Annabeth and a boy he vaguely remembered from the Apollo cabin. What shocked him though, was that they were in a deeply passionate kiss. So deep, her gray eyes closed and her hands roaming, that she didn't even realize for a moment that someone had come in. After a minute though, she looked up and shocked gray eyes met turbulent royal blue ones. Eyes the exact shade of the sea before a storm. Empty eyes full of shock, and betrayal, and anger and pain.

Annabeth shoved the dazed guy away and took a step toward him, her normally calm and intelligent slate gray eyes filled with desperation, her blond curls askew and her lipstick smeared across her mouth.

"Percy-" she started quickly and then faltered as she continued, "This isn't what you think-" But he didn't stop to answer, to yell, to accuse. Instead, Percy turned the other way and ran off with only one destination in his fevered mind.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_**Okay so this is an idea I had cluttered around my mind for months and I finally decided to sit down and read it. To Annabeth lovers: She will most definitely be a harpy in this story. It's nothing personal; I just needed a petty, jealous character and she fit the mold perfectly Remember the best way to get access to more is to REVIEW! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: I Have To Convince My Dad Not To Kill My Ex (sort-of) GirlfriendPercy Jackson: The Creek

The creek… the creek… the creek…

The thought passed through Percy's head as he angled his body toward the forest in front of him. He put his Styx abilities to their full limit as he ran, not noticing Annabeth's desperate face, or Thalia's understanding and apologetic one, or even Nico's confused, yet concerned features as he flashed by them.

He just continued his fast pace, his breath coming out in small pants as he weaved himself around the trees. When he reached the creek, he jumped up and plunged headfirst into the water. Streamlining his hands, he slipped through the liquid with the ease of a fish, barely a ripple spreading in the surface.

He smiled wryly as a thought came unbidden to his head. I must be a true son of Poseidon, he reflected, if I run to the water at the first sign of trouble. So many momentous things had happened here, both good and bad. This was where he had first learned he was a son of Poseidon; where Luke had first shown his betrayal.

Now deep in the silent cocoon that the liquid offered, Percy allowed himself to sink to the bottom and smile. Now, surrounded from all sides by the icy water, he could finally think.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Aphrodite: Underwater in Poseidon's Castle

Aphrodite was standing between the marble pillars of Poseidon's nearly finished castle when she felt a sudden twinge of pain in her heart. Now being the goddess of love, she had a natural connection to the romantic subconscious of any mortal and could sense true love or heartbreak whenever it happened.

Naturally, she closed off connections to most mortal's hearts; the mood changes that all that romance and woe brought her were going to give her premature wrinkles after all.

However, she did keep the connection open for anyone whose love life held the least bit of interest for her, like any of her daughters, a few rare mortals and certain demigods she was fond of, like Percy Jackson. Now that her connection with him seemed filled with pain, did not bode well for the young hero's love life.

Sweet Zeus, how was the boy going to take this? She sighed, silently berating herself for not killing Annabeth when she had the chance. It would be no use now though; the damage had already been done. Now all she could hope for was that Percy wouldn't be too crushed.

She walked in, treading silently in the water to Poseidon's domain. He had certainly decorated the place well, although Aphrodite gave the credit more to Hestia's guidance than for Poseidon's actual decorating skill.

Coral, shining a myriad of vivid colors dotted the walls, forming intricate tapestries of the battle scenes from the Second War like Percy in the River Styx or Percy battling Kronos or Percy on a… flying pig over New York? In fact, Aphrodite was pleased to see that at least half of them had Percy in the fray, with a shining bluish green coral that while beautiful, couldn't compare to the demigod's eyes.

There were eight pillars supporting the greeting hall, made up of a mixture of white sandstone and marble with slight pink and blue veins of pearls and sapphire running through. At the center of a raised dais, stood a copy of Poseidon's symbol, a trident, made of azure coral and emeralds.

A direct contrast to all the finery however was where Poseidon sat. Instead of a throne, he was lounging on a reclined beach chair, made of slender wooden bamboo sticks of all things. He had on an orange Hawaiian shirt and green Capri, completely unlike the elegant design of the room he was in. Aphrodite paused a moment to feel endlessly grateful that Percy had not inherited his father's… eccentric fashion taste.

"Poseidon," Aphrodite greeted her uncle quickly, before going to the heart of the matter, "I need to talk to you on a matter of the utmost importance." Poseidon raised a single eyebrow before chuckling.

"Don't be so serious Aphy," Poseidon chided, "You sound as irritating as Zeus!" At that minute, oiminous sounds of thunder sounded above them, although Poseidon looked distinctly unimpressed as he looked up to the ceiling.

"Don't be so temperamental, Zeus," he called out gleefully as the thunder rumbled again, "And I see that someone still has a little privacy issue. Why spy on _me,_ dear brother? Afraid I'd make a go for your throne?"

This time Poseidon had to duck as a pure white bolt of lightning passed over his head. After a minute more of Poseidon dodging rapidly thrown bolts of electricity, all the while taunting an already pissed off Zeus. The livid god finally left after another angry threat to his smirking brother.

"So Aphy," Poseidon finally said as he turned his attention back to his divine- quite literally in fact- niece, "What do you need?"

Aphy looked clearly annoyed, whether by the nickname or having to wait was unknown. She took a minute to compose herself. It wasn't Poseidon' fault he was a bratty, spoiled, rude god with no matters to speak of. Well technically it was, but she was here for Percy's sake and starting the conversation with a scowl would not help.

To bring up the question, how had someone so annoying have such a sweet, caring son? Must be the mother, the love goddess decided; but then how on earth did Sally Jackson fall for this no-good deadweight? Aphrodite shook her head; the intricacies of love sometimes surprised even her.

Instead she put a amiable look on her face and adopted a persuasive tone to her voice.

"I need your help," Aphrodite announced sweetly, giving her uncle a charming smile. To anyone else, this would have immediately secured their support but Poseidon merely looked bored. She had to feel a bit of impressed awe and grudging respect along with the resentment in having someone resist her charms.

"On what?" he asked, uninterestedly, as he played with the hilt of his triton, much like what Percy did with his sword when he was bored.

"On Percy," Aphrodite answered calmly. The brief flash of concern and worry that lighted his features made her far more optimistic about securing his help. Poseidon may not like it, but he and Percy wore their hearts on their sleeves and it didn't take a child of Athena to see that the god of the sea loved his son.

"Percy…" Aphrodite hesitated, wondering just how she could put this delicately enough so that the powerful god would not go into a rage. A minute later she dismissed the notion. There really was no way to say this nicely and besides, it's not like she owed the girl anything. Annabeth had brought Poseidon' ire down on herself when she dared to hurt his beloved son.

"Jackson's girlfriend cheated on him and now he's heartbroken," Aphrodite said bluntly, "I suggest you go and comfort him." But the suggestion had scarcely been finished when Poseidon transported away.

She got only the merest glimpse of his godly form, but the sheer raw power in his eyes and the anger simmering just below the depths made her feel a small amount of pity for the girl. All around her the sea was boiling with a barely suppressed fury. It seemed that Poseidon was out for blood.

She would have to stop by when Poseidon decided to torture the girl. Now though, she had to hurry. Now though, it was time to get into a serious discussion with Artemis and her dear uncle, Hades. Maybe her cousin Apollo could also come along.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Percy Jackson: The Creek

He had managed to sink himself fully into the water, the icy feeling practically numbing his brain. A minute later though, he suddenly opened his eyes, finding himself on a small raft of reeds above the lake. To add to his wonder, his clothes were perfectly dry. He was in the middle of checking if his clothes were in fact, actually dry when he noticed that a presence was next to him.

"Perseus," a voice of controlled fury said quietly. He looked next to him, so startled, that he nearly fell off the raft.

"Dad," Percy said surprised. His father was sitting in front if him; sea-green eyes smoldering in fury, his shirt simple beige with a pair of khakis. Somehow, his father looked… incomplete without his bright Hawaiian shirts and wide, cheerful grins. This time all he received was a wane smile.

"Percy…" his father sounded, looking rather uncomfortable with the whole situation, "You know… you can talk to me about things… I'd like to be a part of your life and… I am your father and I want to help you… right?"

"Ah… sure dad," Percy replied, puzzled, "I knew that." What was going on? Wait… his father wasn't going to have a heart to heart with him about…

"Actually dad, I'm fine," Percy, said, hurriedly, "Really, I'm old enough to know what's best." His father appeared surprised by that.

"Really?" he asked. He sounded relieved, as though he had just avoided a really unpleasant job before his face turned both determined and nervous again, "No Percy, as your father it is my duty-"

"Dad, I'm already seventeen," Percy said, exasperated, "Mr. Blowfish- I mean Paul- already told me." His father looked hurt.

"You'll go to Mr. Blowfish for comfort but you won't come to me?" his father asked, injured. Percy blinked at his father in surprise. Just what was going on here?

"Dad," Percy said carefully, making an effort to sound completely neutral, "What are you talking about?" Poseidon looked at him in slight surprise before answering.

"…What are you talking about?" Poseidon countered. Percy blushed, a dark rose hue suffusing his face as he fidgeted by the water.

"The birds and bees talk?" Percy mumbled, utterly mortified as Poseidon's eyes widened, the shock on Percy's face mirrored exactly on his older one. Percy wondered for a moment if he could just deeply sink into the water from embarrassment and never come out again.

"…You've already had the talk with Mr. Blowfish, Percy?" his father asked hopefully, "I don't have to have the talk with you." A minute later, he suddenly realized what he'd said and hastily backtracked.

"It's not that I don't want to Percy!" Poseidon hastily assured, "It's just that I wanted to be sure- I mean you're a very mature boy for your age… not even seventeen yet and your already the hero of Olympus!"

"That's okay dad," Percy said, grinning, "You don't have to explain to me about sex."

"Oh, that's good then," Poseidon looked much calmer, "But that isn't what I wanted to talk about. The heart is fickle my son. I do not want to see you hurt when a mistaken love backfires." Percy had the distinct impression that his father had been dutifully practicing this beforehand but he still looked unsure as he replied.

"Dad…" Percy began hesitantly, "Have you ever met that girl… that you just seem to… click with. Like you love her at first sight? Even though your positive that you shouldn't?"

His father's eyes began to take a dreamier look and he gave a wistful smile, "You mother was like that for me. She was so beautiful, so vibrant, so amazingly _alive__…" _

But then he suddenly looked worried. "Is this about Annabeth, Percy? I'm sorry to say this, but I'm not sure if that girl is quite right for you. I know you may think you love her but-"

"It's not Annabeth, Dad," Percy said, his face turning red as he intently stared at his feet as though they were the most interesting things in the world, "I don't think I even mind that Annabeth cheated on me. I mean, sure, I do mind that she _cheated_on me, but we were going to break up anyway sooner or later. I just didn't expect it to be so… sudden. I think I fell in love with someone else. I mean, she was so pretty and kind and brave and-"

By now Percy had seemed to realize he was babbling and shut his mouth with a snap, traces of red still on his face. Poseidon looked at his son with a distinct mixture of pride and amusement on his face.

"That's good," Poseidon nodded approvingly, "So you won't mind if I kill Annabeth right? No daughter of Athena is going to cheat on _my_ son. I promised Aphy that she could watch."

"No!" Percy said, scrabbling up on the raft, "I know what she did wasn't great and all, but Annabeth was a close friend before all this. She doesn't deserve to die. You can't kill her."

"Come on," Poseidon coaxed, "I'll make it as painless as possible." But Percy had crossed his arms and refused to budge. It seemed that, in this matter at least, Annabeth would be safe.

"Promise me," Percy insisted, "Promise me dad, that you won't kill Annabeth. _Or_ get anyone else to do it for you. _Or_ loose control of some horrible water monster near her. _Or_ tell Tyson what she did."

"Doesn't your brother have the right to know?" Poseidon asked, trying a different angle.

"Not when I know that you'll exaggerate it so much that it'll make Tyson want to bash her head in," Percy said, looking exasperated, "Will you promise Dad? On the River Styx?"

"I wouldn't need to exaggerate it," Poseidon grumbled, but then relented, "I swear on the River Styx to not, directly or indirectly, cause harm to Annabeth Chase for cheating on Percy Jackson. Happy now?"

"Yes," said Percy in relief, getting up to give his father a hug, "Thanks Dad. That means a lot to me."

"If it makes you happy," Poseidon said, indulgently, before snapping his fingers. In a flash of blue light, Percy suddenly found himself at the edge of the creek with his father gone. Just as he was trying to regain his bearing, he lost control of all his equilibrium- and possibly his dignity- when a big, black Hellhound bounded out of the forest and fell on him. He struggled back up as she enthusiastically licked his face.

"Ugh," Percy said, laughing and trying to push the big dog away, "Mrs. O' Leary, get off!" After a few minutes, the huge dog seemed satisfied that she had properly greeted her master and bounded up on her large feet. Over her shoulder, Percy could see the silhouettes of three teens in the distance. Relieved that none of them had blond hair, he began heading toward them, Mrs. O' Leary following at his heels.

"Percy!" one of the teens exclaimed and before Percy had a chance to return the greeting, he found himself engulfed in a hug by a distressed Thalia, "Oh gods Percy, I'm so sorry! I just didn't want to see you find out like this! Are you okay?"

"He won't be if you strangle him Thalia," another voice laughed and a tall, lanky boy with raven black hair appeared, "So… are you okay?" The third teen, a mortal with long, dark red hair also walked up, a concerned and knowing glint in her eyes.

"So when will you leave?" Rachel asked, cautiously. The other two quickly looked at her in confusion, although Percy just smiled and reached out to hug the girl.

"I should have known that the Oracle would know," he said, teasingly, "I'm leaving immediately. Do you think it's a good idea?" Rachel frowned for a minute before her face relaxed.

"No," she answered truthfully, "But the oracle does. It's important that you go. I don't know why but it'll be crucial to your future. Other than that, I'm clueless."

"Wait," Nico said, looking between the two of them, "What are you talking about? Percy's leaving? Why? Is this because of Annabeth?"

"No," Percy replied quickly before hesitating, "Well… partly. I just can't face her right now. But if you find her than please tell her I don't mind. Oh, and warn Annabeth to stay away from the water right now, okay? I made my dad swear not to kill her but I think he could get away with an accidental drowning. And maybe she should take _really_ short showers for a while."

"But this isn't the only reason, is it?" Thalia asked, looking directly at him, "Do you really need to do this?"

"Yes," Percy said, without hesitation, "I do." The reply was abruptly cut off though as Rachel began to sway on her feet. Her mouth opened but instead of her voice, a deeper, stronger, more powerful voice came out.

_**Sea and Death shall entwine at last**_

_**A tragedy shatter in the depths of the past**_

_**Legacy of the eldest gods thrice shall defy time**_

_**Sire's greatest stand or end of Jupiter's line**_

_**When a monster of death shall rise from the land**_

_**The beast shall fall at the shadow maiden's hand**_

_**Make your choice, beloved child of the sea**_

_**But remember every choice comes with a fee**_

"Well," Thalia finally said, "I guess that decides it. Bye Percy."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Aphrodite: Deep in the depths of Hell

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"_Yes."_

"Fine," Hades grumbled, sulking on his throne, like a young child denied a toy. The Lord of the Dead was not a happy god. But you wouldn't be either if your two blasted nieces popped up in your domain or demanded that you bring the soul mate of a certain upstart son of Poseidon's to life.

"Why do I have to do it?" Hades whined, "I don't even _like_ Jackson!"

"Because you're the god of the Dead, idiot," Aphrodite replied, looking amazing even in the dark abyss of the Underworld, "And you owe Percy. Besides I think you'd rather like to bring her to life."

"If all you wanted to do was bring a girl back to life?" Artemis wanted to know, "Then why'd you drag _me_ here?"

"Tell me," Aphrodite asked, instead, "What do you think of Percy Jackson?" Artemis looked surprised by the question but answered nonetheless.

"He's a kind boy… no, man. He seems genuinely brave and caring. Two of my huntresses, Zoë daughter of Atlas and Thalia, daughter of Zeus are rather fond of him. Percy has become a brother to them I believe," here the goddess paused and let a wry smile grace her lips, "He is as charming as his father although he is yet to be aware. I wouldn't kill him in first sight."

Aphrodite nodded, suitably impressed. Very rarely had Artemis kind words to say about a person of the male persuasion. The fact that Percy had earned such high praise from the moon goddess showed great promise indeed.

"I'm glad you think that," Aphrodite said, looking at the two powerful beings in front of her, "Because one of your fallen huntresses is Percy's soul mate and will soon be his wife. I have checked with Apollo on this. The Oracle has spoken. The prophecy has been made. Here is what you must do…"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Percy Jackson: Desert 

After another round of hasty goodbyes, Percy grabbed on to Mrs. O' Leary's shoulder and let her pull him into the shadows. Closing his eyes, he whispered the name that came, unbidden, to his lips and traveled through the shadow dimension until his feet landed squarely on the sand.

Looking around, he tried not to wince. Mrs. O' Leary had brought him back here. To the place of her death. Without closing his eyes, he could see her slender form running through the rabble piled high on either side of him. Her silken black hair flied behind her, boot clad feet danced expertly over the sane, as lightly as a doe's feet without even a puff of sand signaling their descent. A wooden bow hung loosely from her fingers.

Two huge Cyclops were chasing her.

Wait… what? Percy could honestly be accused of having an overactive imagination- and often was in fact- but even he knew he wasn't this creative. If that wasn't a mirage of his mind than it was real.

He ran after the monsters, watching in horror as the girl came to a dead end. She turned around and started firing arrows at the looming beasts, but despite her skill with the weapon, it was too little too late. The arrows ran out and the girl swiped up a short knife from the inside of her boot, dark onyx eyes narrowing in determination, as she attacked them.

But one of the Cyclopses, a large, red-haired female, swept her off her feet with a quick swipe of the hand. The girl flied across the floor and hit one of the piles of debris, crumpling forward like a doll with cut strings. Her limp body was completely defenseless.

"No!" Percy shouted, jumping over a fallen metal sword and slashing his sword toward the nearest monster. The Cyclops screamed as the celestial bronze slid through its ribs, cutting through tendons and bones as though it were mere glass and instantly turning it to dust.

"Demigod," the other one hissed, the large female who quickly stepped back a few steps. She bared her teeth at the livid teen, "This is my kill. Leave unless you wish to be my next meal."

"Thanks," Percy said, gasping hard, "But I make it a policy not to dine with people who try to eat my friends. Not very good table manners you know."

"Then die with her," the monster snarled before lunging forward. Percy sidestepped the attack, and with a sweep of the sword, he gashed through her arm. Scarlet blood, like vivid silk ribbons, scattered in the air as Percy swept his sword downward and into the monster's stomach. She cackled even as her bones disintegrated to dust.

"You cannot win demigod," she laughed, "The mother is rising. Your time is finishing as we speak!" Percy ignored the fallen beast and walked over to the girl lying on the desert floor.

She was the same as he remembered her. Dark black hair, a slender form, and delicate features. Her chest was rising and falling slowly but there was color in her cheeks and Percy knew she would live. Percy's knees buckled as he fell to the sand, gathering the girl in his arms. The fallen Huntress of Artemis. The lost daughter of Hades. She was beautiful. She was _real._

He was looking at the face of Bianca de Angelo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Aphrodite

"Isn't that beautiful?" Aphrodite asked, blinking back tears as she unashamedly spied on the reunion of Percy and his soul mate. It did ruin things a bit that Bianca was unconscious and they were in the middle of a junkyard and all. Still, Percy had just saved the girl. And that was just so _cute._

"Why does it have to be _my_ daughter?" Hades moaned from the corner, "Why couldn't he be destined to spend the rest of life with someone who is _not_Bianca? Zeus hates me!"

"He does," Aphrodite agreed, "But look on the bright side. It could have been Nico. And the boy _is_ very bright… for a male." She nodded approvingly as the demigod son of Poseidon scrambled up to get Mrs. O' Leary. A few minutes later the young demigod, with Bianca snuggled gently in his arms, were shadow traveling, presumably to Camp Half-Blood to get help.

"But why Jackson?" Hades continued to whine, "Out of all the snot nosed brats in Camp Half-blood, why did my daughter have to pick_Jackson?_ She has taste! I know she does! Even a son of Zeus wouldn't be this bad."

"Wow," Artemis said, looking impressed, "You must _really_ hate Percy."

"The universe hates me," Hades confided her miserably, "Jackson's an attention seeking prat!"

"Of course he is," Artemis, said matter-of-factly in her young form, "He's a son of Poseidon! What did you expect?" The two didn't get a chance to talk any further as Aphrodite suddenly turned around to hush them.

"They're in Camp Half-Blood," the love goddess reported smugly, "My daughter, Eliza, told me. We better get to the camp, the next part of the prophecy will unfold soon!" With that, the three Olympians transported out of there.

Whether the demigods know it or not, the life of an immortal was exceedingly dull. When you've lived for millennia, you start to develop boredom for mundane games. Demigod drama on the other hand was exiting and hilarious. Oh, they were so not going to miss this!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	3. Chapter 3

The Jackson Chronicles I

Chapter 3: I learn That I Have To Go To PTA Meetings

Bianca de Angelo: Big House Infirmary

The annoying throbbing in my head wouldn't stop. I felt like I'd been hit by a Cyclops… which technically I had, I guess. Still my head felt stuffed, like it was filled with bits of fluff. I kept going in and out of restless fits of sleep, sea green eyes seeming to watch through it all. I know, I know, it sounds totally stalker-like right? But oddly enough, I felt comforted.

So my reaction totally couldn't be explained when I woke up in the middle of the night, completely disoriented as I look around at my surroundings. I had just registered a hospital bed and a tray of Tylenol and Ambrose cakes, when a chair next to me moved.

Startled, I turned around to see a dark haired boy stirring. He saw me and smiled, wide sea green eyes looking at me hopefully. My reaction? Yeah, I did what any normal, sane demigod would have done at that situation.

I opened my mouth and screamed all death. The boy recoiled, stunned by that sound before I grabbed the metal tray and slammed it down on his skull. A large bang was heard before the boy suddenly crumpled forward, completely unconscious. I looked down at the figure in surprise.

I had just hit Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and also the guy I've had the biggest crush on since I first found out about the gods with a medicine tray. Oops.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Thalia Grace: Camp Half Blood

The hell-raising scream was the first thing she'd heard. So the little huntress had finally woken up. Smiling, she bounded up and sprinted toward the Big House infirmary, hearing rather than seeing Nico scramble up behind her. When she slipped through the door, Thalia skidded to a stop, looking completely astonished at the picture before her. Even Nico running up behind her didn't jolt her out of her surprise.

Instead of the warm, happy, slightly disgusting reunion Thalia had expected, she was seeing something utterly different. Instead, the first thing she glimpsed was the still form of Percy Jackson, still out cold on the floor, with a nasty looking bruise forming on his temple. Above him stood a sheepish looking Bianca with a metal tray held tightly in her hand.

Nico didn't stop to see this.

"Bianca," Nico cried out exitedly, running out to his siter with open arms. A second later, another sound of metal echoed in the air as Nico's uncouncious form jopined Percy's on the floor. Thalia wisely decided not to hurry in and gewt thwacked on the head like the boys. Instead she sat down a safe five meters away from the hesitating daughter of Hades.

"Hey Bianca," Thalia said with a genuinely welcoming grin, "You might remember me. I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus…"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Aphrodite: Unhappy Goddess of Love at Olympus

"You've trained her well," Hades said approvingly, grinning as he saw Bianca knock Percy out with a medicine tray. The Goddess of the Hunt nodded as Bianca proceeded to knock Nico out with the medicinal tray next. Out of all the viewers though, only two genuinely felt pity for the unconscious son of Poseidon. And one of them didn't count because he actually was Poseidon.

Yes, the twelve gods and goddesses of Olympus and Hades were having a relaxing family night by spying on Jackson's horrible love life though the help of _Hephastus__TV__'__s:__The__Loves__and__Lives__of__Demigods!__Special__Addition:__Son__of__the__Sea__'__s__Sinking__Relationship._

Any of their demigod children would be pleasantly shocked to see how well their immortal parents were getting along. They wouldn't be nearly as happy to find that their parents were enjoying themselves by viewing their children's personal lives.

"This is brilliant," Zeus boomed, chuckling as Thalia explained what had happened to a startled Bianca, "I never knew watching Jackson get beat up would be so fulfilling."

"Definitely my favorite reality show," Dionysus agreed, "Genius Hephastus. Pure genius!" The god of metal nodded, acknowledging the praise as the two boys began to stir.

"It's just so b-beautiful," Ares sniffed, his eyes tearing up, "To think that the punk loved her so much that she came back from the dead! Love really does conquer all!"

"I know," Aphrodite said sympathetically, handing the over emotional god a tissue, "After Annabeth cheated on him, Percy discovered his one true soul mate! This is the best soap opera show ever! Do you think Percy will declare his love soon?"

"I hope so," Poseidon said thoughtfully, "Percy deserves some happiness in his life. Bianca seems like the perfect girl for him. Now somebody pass the salsa."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Big House Infirmary

"Ow," Nico moaned, clutching his throbbing head, "That hurt."

"You think," Percy asked warily, "What happened to you?"

"Hit by a metal tray," Nico answered, "You?"

"Hit by a metal tray," Percy confirmed, "Gods Nico, your sister has some swing. My skull feels like it was cracked open by a Cyclops club. What time is it?"

"An hour before noon," Thalia answered cheerfully from the doorway, "You guys have been out for almost six hours. Lunch will be soon by the way. Why do you look so cranky, Nico?"

"Because I'm starving," he retorted, swinging a leg off the cot before he paused and grabbed the bedpost for balance as his head shook, "And I've been hit by a sheet of metal formerly used to hold mortal medicine. How am I supposed to feel?"

"Less cranky," Thalia replied, undisturbed, "Oh, by the way Percy, someone wants to talk to you by the lake. I would suggest you go. Now."

"Now?" Percy asked, sitting up on the bed to keep everything from spinning, "Who?"

"Oh I think you know," Thalia answered, grinning knowingly. The only thing she gor though was a blank look.

Was he hallucinating or were there two blurry Thalia's glaring at him? Two Thalia's? Oh gods, if that wasn't a disturbing thought, Percy didn't know what was.

"No, really who?" Percy asked again. Thalia just looked at him in disbelief before she muttered something under her breath. Percy just managed to hear "idiot" and "boy" before Thalia began.

"Bianca okay?" Thalia said, rolling her eyes as uncertainty flashed in Percy's face, "Gods, you boys can be so think sometimes. Just go." Percy didn't need to be told twice. Swinging both legs off the cotton sheets, he jumped off the cot and walked over to the door. Without looking either way, he allowed his feet to guide him to the lake through some of the more discreet paths, avoiding any demigods that he might come across.

After a minute, he managed to step through the dense foliage and saw the lake in the distance. Even from afar, Percy could see Bianca sitting down by the creek, he legs hugged to her body. He walked up to her and tapped her shoulder, making her jump nearly a foot into the air.

"Percy!" Bianca exclaimed, looking up at him, "Don't be so quiet. You nearly scared the living daylights out of me!"

"At least this time you don't have a tray of metal to hit me with," Percy said, smiling as he sat down next to her. She blushed as she remembered that incident.

"Sorry about that," Bianca whispered, reaching out to gently touch the darkening bruise on his temple before suddenly looking self-conscious and ducking her head. Her raven dark hair swept down to hide her reddening face.

Without giving himself time to think about it, because Percy _knew_ he'd chicken out if he let himself do that, Percy reached out and brushed her dark hair away from her face. She looked up at him, her large onyx eyes filled with confusion and uncertainty.

"Don't apologize," Percy said, smiling at her, "I don't mind. Did… did Thalia explain what happened? Do you remember anything?" Slightly surprised by the road their conversation was taking, Bianca nodded. She tried to squish that fluttery feeling at the pit of her stomach when Percy smiled at her, feeling like a total idiot. What type of huntress was she if she turned into another a Percy Jackson fan girl if her just smiled at her?

'I remember the fight and running into a giant automaton," Bianca said, recalling their last adventure together, "I… I remember you." She slapped a hand over her mouth, cursing at herself on Greek under her breath. How had _tha_t slipped out? Taking a peek at Percy from under her eyelashes showed that she was pleased by that comment.

"Okay," Percy said, completely ignoring her reaction, "That's good I suppose. That you remember things, I mean."

"Yeah," Bianca said, gulping, "Th-that's good. So… how is Nico?" That brought a grin to his face.

"I was wondering when you'd get to that," Percy said, laughing, "Nico's fine. Or well he was until his beloved older sister bashed him in the head. He grew up since then, you know? I think he'd hoped you'd return in your normal age so he would finally be older for a change. But you seemed to have aged as well. You're fifteen now right? A perk of being a hold of Hades, I guess."

"Um… yeah," Bianca muttered weakly, secretly wondering if her father loved her enough so that he could open a huge hole underneath her and just let her disappear, "Why was I brought back to life though? I thought when you were dead, you couldn't come back to life."

"I guess that applies to everyone but the Lord of the Dead's kids," he remarked, unconcerned before he fidgeted slightly, "So… will you join the Huntress's of Artemis again?"

"Do you want me to?" Bianca ventured, weakly, "become a Hunter of Artemis and… um, stuff like that?" She was just about to say, "never date boys" or more specifically "never date you". She couldn't believe how stupid that sounded. Percy loved Annabeth and she couldn't just go and make him choose like that. It was wrong.

And worst of all, a small part of her said, he wouldn't choose me.

She really hated that voice right now.

"Not really," Percy said, looking embarrassed, "I'd rather you stay here… with me?" The last part ended up sounding like a question as Percy looked away, his face burning. If he had looked at Bianca for another minute, he would have seen the surprise and excitement that lit her Italian features.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked, making Percy look up, "What about Annabeth?"

"Who?" Percy asked, looking confused.

"Just what I was hoping to hear," Bianca grinned and leaned in to entwine her arms around him. Too shocked to move away, Percy just sat there as she leaned in to kiss him.

The minute their lips brushed, an electrical feeling almost like lightning yet not at all unpleasant, rushed through them. Percy didn't hesitate anymore. Instead he pressed his lips on hers and placed his arms around her slim figure, one hand running through the raven black hair. He didn't know how long they kissed, but he definitely knew when they stopped.

Although that might be because he was suddenly drenched in water.

"Wha-" Percy stammered, pulling away to see two small kids sitting near the lake. No wait, one was actually sitting _on_ the water like it was solid and the other floating easily in the air, again as though it wasn't _air._

He focused back on the girl again. She was grinning, the type of grin that would easily brand her a troublemaker. She had vaguely Italian features with almond shaped eyes, a small nose, and high cheekbones, stark against raven black hair. She looked tall for her age and slim, but her eyes, a beautiful, laughing sea green, quickly captured his attention. She looked like _him_.

Slightly freaked out, he turned to the boy beside him. The kid was, and there was no other way to say this, gorgeous. His face was perfectly symmetrical, his eyes a startlingly bright teal and his blonde hair glinting in the sunlight. He looked perfectly angelic except for the glimmer of power hidden in the depths of his eyes. A small smirk formed on his golden skin as he leaned back, the air appearing to be a throne for him.

"Well that was better," the girl said, cheerfully, "Honestly all the kissing going on is embarrassing. Sorry about the water but I couldn't think of any other way to stop you."

"I suggested shocking you," the gold haired boy interjected, "But she wouldn't let me."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Bianca said, moving her soggy hair away from her face, "Do I know you?"

"We forgot to introduce ourselves, didn't we?" the boy answered, smiling as he dropped to the ground, a slight breeze making his landing as graceful as that of a cat, "My name's Ethan Grace, the grandson of Jupiter and Aphrodite."

"And I'm Selene Jackson," the girl added, with a smile that screamed mischief, "Granddaughter of Poseidon and Hades. Nice to see you, Dad. Likewise Mum."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Olympus: Home of the Currently Astounded Gods

"Well I did not see that one coming," Dionysus finally said, "Did anyone see that coming?"

"That I'm going to be a grandfather?" Poseidon asked, looking equal parts exited and horrified, "That was shocking."

"Not that," Dionysus replied, impatiently, "I mean the part where the girl doesn't look like Medusa warmed over. She actually looks human! And she's Jordan's daughter!"

"Jackson," Artemis corrected, "And what did you expect her to look like? A Minoutar?" It was clear by Dionysus' expression that he actually had expected that.

"I think it's horrible," Hades said, looking appalled, "Bianca can't actually be _marrying_ that upstart!"

"I told you they'd be getting married," Aphrodite, reminded him, raising her voice over Poseidon' very vocal disagreement that his son was _not_ an upstart, "Remember?"

"Yeah, but I thought you were just exaggerating their potential like you usually do," Hades grumbled, "For Zeus' sake, you would claim that a toaster fell in love if you thought you could get away with it!" Aphrodite glared at him. If looks could kill, well, the God of the Dead would have a whole new appreciation for his job.

"It would have been better if _your_daughter wasn't so helpless at love," Aphrodite shouted, "The girl hit him on the head with a medicinal tray!"

"That's not my fault," Hades snarled, "That's because she was a Hunter of Artemis-"

"Oh, so now it's my fault," Artemis glowered from her seat, "I'm not the one who has a daughter who _cheated_ on her boyfriend. Bianca may not be good but compared to Annabeth she's great!"

"Don't you dare blame my daughter!" Athena said, frowning at them, "I told her over and over again that Jackson wasn't right for her. If that boy hadn't fallen head over heels for her-"

"Are you putting the blame on my son?" Poseidon asked, looking incredulous, "None of this was Percy's fault. He was cheated on by, if I recall correctly, your daughter-"

"Enough!" Zeus boomed, cutting in between the two furious immortals, "We have bigger problems to worry about then the Jackson boys dismal love life. Now, which one of you double-dipped?"

"Apollo did it," Demeter gleefully said, "I saw him! He put the tortilla chip in _twice_."

"He did not!" Artemis disagreed, defending her twin, "You're just making that up because Apollo burned an acre of your wheat! You have no proof. Besides I bet you Hades did it."

"No I didn't! It was Hermes, he did it that time in the War of the Roses, remember?" Hades pointed out, "What's to say he didn't do it again?" The messenger god didn't look very happy with the accusation.

"It was that one time in England," Hermes protested, "Besides Dionysus used to double dip all the time in Athens and no one's blaming _him_. You're just doing this because _my_ son tried to enslave Olympus."

"Why are you looking at me?" Dionysus asked, "That was over five hundred years ago! I blame Hera." From deep with her coven of flames, Hestia watched the arguing gods with exasperation. Accusations, denials, and counter accusations were flying thick around the room by the angry gods.

"And this is why demigods think we're overly dramatic," Hestia thought, sighing as she dipped her tortilla chip in the bowl of nectar sauce again and munched on it. Ignoring the gods, who were now fighting over who stole the salsa, Hestia turned her attention back to the T.V.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	4. Chapter 4

The Jackson Chronicles I

Chapter 4: A Father's Worst Nightmare: His Baby Girl Wants to Date!

Camp half-Blood

"So why are you named Selene?" Bianca asked, as the two demigods led the new arrivals back to camp. After a quick decision, they decided that if the kids really were who they said they were, and Percy sincerely doubted that, than the best thing to do was to bring them to Chiron. The walk was quiet as they headed back to camp.

Bianca couldn't stop thinking about what the two had said. Even if Percy had doubted them, it unnerved her to see how alike the two seemed. How like _her_, the girl seemed. And if what they said really was true…

"Selene means moon in Greek," the girl replied, the same off half-smile on her face that was so commonly found on Bianca, "A tribute to your former lady, Artemis, goddess of the Moon and a nod to Poseidon, as the moon is the force behind the tides. Dad wanted to name me Coral."

"Coral?" Bianca asked, trying to hold back a smile. Selene seemed to agree with her though as she grinned back.

"I know horrible right?" Selene laughed, her sea-green eyes lightening to a clear azure with undercurrents of jade, "Luckily for me, grandpa Hades put his foot down. He refused to have a granddaughter named Coral. Grandma Sally blamed herself for letting dad watch so much of _The Little Mermaid_, while growing up."

"Hey, Coral is a great name," Percy said, indignantly, receiving three identical looks of disbelief that made him smile, "Okay, it's a terrible name. But no making fun. Everyone gets an off day here and there."

"Oh, don't worry," Ethan said, his mocking voice a direct contrast to his angelic face, "I know you always wanted to beat Ariel as Poseidon's favorite kid. No shame in hiding it really; we understand you had an inferiority complex growing up." The two girls burst into laughter as Percy examined the boy, a calculating look on his face.

"You may fool everyone into thinking your innocent," Percy finally said, "But you're a little monster, aren't you? Are you related to Thalia Grace, by any chance?" Ethan nodded.

"She's my aunt," he informed them cheerfully, "My dad's her full brother, a gifted son of Jupiter. My mom's a daughter of Aphrodite, a beautiful charm speaker. I inherited _both_ talents."

"Great," Percy said grimly, as the camp began to loom up ahead, "Give powerful, godly power to a little devil like you. Genius."

"We're here," Bianca said, hesitating by the doorway. Percy, seeing her uncertainty, slipped his hands into hers and squeezed her palm, giving her an encouraging smile. Instantly, Bianca smiled back, completely at ease.

Ethan and Selene shared an amused look before the young boy began to inconspicuously whistle. Bianca looked puzzled by the tune before it suddenly occurred to her that he was whistling the tune to "Bride Walking Down the Aisle". Percy seemed to realize this too because he paused for a second to smack Ethan over the head.

"Ow!" Ethan exclaimed, rubbing his head, "Why'd you hit me?"

"Stop whistling," Percy said, not amused, "We're at the camp now." Oddly enough, the camp seemed nearly empty although Bianca supposed that was because it was nearly lunch time now. They only saw a couple of late stragglers who were too busy trying to get to the Pavilion to bother with them.

"So you're taking us to Chiron?" Selene asked her sea-green eyes curious, "Why don't you believe us? It's not like the demigods don't experience the unnatural on a daily basis. What's so odd with us?"

"Learning that you have a kid who seemed to travel to the past is strange," Bianca said wryly, "Even for us demigods."

"As strange as finding out your father was a god?" Ethan asked slyly, "As strange as coming back to life?"

"Stranger actually," Percy replied, "Did you ever experience the shock of not knowing who you really were? Of learning about your godly heritage?"

"Nope," Selene answered, cheerfully, "We grew up knowing we were unique. I killed my first monster when I was four and I spent six months training with the Hunters of Artemis when I was seven. I spent a bunch of spring breaks in Grandpa Poseidon's realm and Christmas's with Grandpa Hades. I've been going to Camp Half-Blood since I was eight, and I've trained there for about six years."

"That's impressive," Percy admitted, looking at her with a sense of pride, "Being a demigod is a big part of your life, huh? Didn't you get attacked a bit though? Children, or grandchildren, of the Big Three, usually do."

"We did," Ethan said, "It's the only life we knew. We were never attacked at Selene's New York penthouse or my family's country mansion though. I guess monsters were too afraid of our parents."

"Wait, penthouse?" Percy asked, stunned, "What do I _do_ in the future?"

"Graduated from NYU and opened a shipping company," Selene said, looking around her with bored eyes, "Being Poseidon's son, you got your ships across without any trouble. Grandpa would give you strong waves and calm breezes all the time. Mom went to Stanford and became a writer. She published a bunch of famous novels based on your adventures."

"Really?" Bianca asked, looking thrilled, "How about Nico? And your parents, Ethan?" The fourteen year old looked up and answered.

"Mom's a famous Broadway star," he replied, "We get free tickets all the time. Dad's a big shot at Wall Street, although I don't know what he does exactly beyond ordering people around. Nico graduated from Syracuse and went on to open a chain of funeral homes. He makes a lot of money actually considering all his customers are dead."

"He also married Aunt Rachel," Selene added, "She's a Surrealist painter and they have a seven year old daughter, named Alexia. She's _adorable!"_

"Yeah, when she's not bringing dead mice back to life," Ethan snickered, "And taunting the cat with them. Other than that, she's an angel. Look, we're here."

Bianca didn't have a chance to ask about Ethan's disturbing account of her niece Alexia because it turned out that they really were there. That became a little too obvious as all the campers turned to look at them. Several gasped when they saw Bianca, although she supposed that was because Percy was still holding her hand.

"Ah Bianca, you woke up," Chiron said, looking at Selene and Ethan with a curious yet welcoming expression, "And who are these guests?"

"We're-"Selene began before a gasp tore itself throughout the campers. Bianca looked above her in awe as a spinning sea green triton appeared above Selene's head, bathing her in its light. What stood out starkly though was the coal black viper with fiery red eyes that was entwined around it. The symbol of Hades coiled around Poseidon's famed triton!

Another flash of bright light turned their attention toward Ethan. A majestic snow white dove shined above his golden hair, a crackling, electrical bolt of thunder clutched in its claws. A noise like lightning accompanied the thunderbolt before the image faded from the sky.

"As I was saying," Selene said, sounding amused, "My name's Selene Jackson, granddaughter of Poseidon and Hades. And that's Ethan, grandson of Aphrodite and Jupiter."

"And," Ethan added, "We just time traveled, so we're hungry. Now stop gaping at us. Why does everyone think all demigods die premature deaths anyway? Some of them _do_ have kids."

"Yes, well…" Chiron began, looking shocked, "We could… uh… speak about this after dinner today?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Ethan agreed, making a flicking motion with his hand so that a wind blew and the Hades and Zeus tables joined together, "Are you coming?" Bianca looked at the Hades table and paused.

"Sit with me?" she whispered, making Percy smile.

"Sure," Percy answered, and tugged her toward the table. By now, you'd think the demigods of Camp half-Blood were used to the surprises. You were wrong. Several of the campers gasped _again_.

"Hey Aunt Thalia," Ethan said, pausing by the Artemis table where his stunned aunt was sitting with the rest of the hunters. Many of whom were either giving Bianca concerned looks or Percy dark glares, "Want to sit with us?"

"The tables can't be moved," a voice piped up from the Athena table. Percy turned to see Annabeth staring at Selene with a weird look on her face, "Right Chiron?"

"Actually," the centaur said, with a smile, "The rules specifically prohibit demigods from sitting at a table that's not their cabins. It doesn't specify of the tables themselves. And Percy and Bianca are soul mates, so if he wished to sit at that table than he is certainly welcome to do so."

"But-"Annabeth started, frowning before she was cut off by Ethan.

"_Aut viem invenium aut facium_," Ethan said, narrowing his eyes. Annabeth looked momentarily confused before Selene translated.

"I'll either find a way or make one," Selene shrugged, "Ethan occasionally speaks in Latin, much like we do in Greek. He can do both but he's really partial to his father's gene. A true son of Jupiter."

"Excuse me," Annabeth began again.

"Consider yourself excused then," Ethan said, sounding bored as he settled in the Zeus section of the two tables. Percy had the distinct feeling that Ethan was treating the older girl much like he would do a servant, and if what they claimed was in any way true, the boy probably had a lot of practice doing so. Selene followed his example, sitting across at the other section with Percy, Bianca, and a still surprised Nico. Thalia was the last to take a seat next to Ethan.

"You said your last name was Grace," Thalia frowned, "But then you also said I was your aunt. Whose your connection to Zeus than?"

"Not Zeus," Ethan corrected, "Jupiter. That's why I speak Latin, because my dad was Jason Grace, a half blood son of Zeus in his Roman form. For Jupiter and Aphrodite," he said as he used the wind to throw a sacrifice into the bracket. The others quickly fed their sacrifices too, Percy noting that Selene honored both of her godly parentages.

"No," Thalia whispered, paling considerably, "Jason was my little brother. He was killed by Hera!"

"Actually, Hera took him and brought him to a camp for half-bloods so he could train," Ethan answered, ignoring the many stares he gained from the girls as he bit into a green apple.

"But I've never seen him here," Thalia protested, looking shocked that her brother might be alive, "I would have known if there was another child of Zeus still alive. I would have known!"

"He's not a child of Zeus," Ethan reminded her gently, "He's a child of Jupiter. There's a separate camp for half-bloods who were born into the Roman counterpart of the Greek gods. Those two camps never got to know each other because all those encounters always led to bloodshed. Dad probably thinks you're dead now."

"Then why didn't they help us during the Second War?" Percy demanded, frowning, "We nearly got creamed by Kronos. Another camp full of demigods would have been a great help."

"They did help," it was Selene who talked now, "Who do you think destroyed Mount Orthrys while you guys were at New York City? They were a big help actually."

"Then why did we never meet?" Bianca asked, puzzled, "We should have at least heard of each other. They can't keep something like this secret… can they?"

"Actually they can," Selene answered, her sea-green eyes darkening a shade, "And they do it for our own good. Whenever these two groups meet, bloodshed always results. In the future, at our time anyway, there's a good alliance between the two camps. Now though, they'll kill you on sight."

"Hera sent us through time with instructions to 'look for the blasted oracle'," Ethan explained, "Who's the blasted oracle?"

"I guess that would be me," another voice cut in, and the small group of gifted demigods turned to see Rachel walk over to them, "I received the prophecy this morning. I suppose you're who it stands for?"

"Apparently," Selene said, moving so that Rachel could have a seat, "What's the prophecy?"

"_**Sea and death shall entwine at last**_

_**A tragedy shatters in the depths of the past**_

_**Legacy of the eldest gods thrice shall defy time**_

_**Sires greatest stand or end of Jupiter's line**_

_**When a monster of earth shall rise from the land**_

_**The beast shall fall by the shadow maiden's hand**_

_**Make your choice child of the sea**_

_**But remember no gift comes without a fee,"**_

Nico recited, gaining odd looks from everyone at the table.

"What?" Nico said defensively, "I have a good memory."

"Anyone have an idea what that means though?" Rachel asked, "Because the Oracle has no clue."

"Isn't it obvious?" Selene asked, "Because the first three lines already came true. Dad and mom fell in love making 'sea and death entwine'. Mom came back from the dead, thus shattering a 'tragedy from the past,' and the whole 'eldest gods thrice shall defy time'. I mean seriously, Ethan and I traveled to the past, 'defying time.'"

"Good point," Percy said, looking surprised, "And then the 'Sires greatest stand or end of Jupiter's line' could mean Ethan's father, right? He has to do something or Ethan will never be born." Said boy paused halfway between his meal, his spoon hovering a couple inches from his mouth as he paled.

"Good to know," Ethan muttered sarcastically, "But then our next move is clear. We find dad and we help him kill the monster. We can leave in a few hours; tonight's the evening of the Summer Solstice, isn't it? Then we'll go heading for California."

"Now that, that heartwarming decision is done," Selene said, standing up, "Show me to your practice arena."

"Who's going though?" Bianca asked, standing up as well.

"Five is considered a lucky number, so I'll go and so will dad, you, Ethan, and Uncle Nico," Selene replied, heading toward the arena. The two newly found parents exchanged glances and followed, Ethan trailing behind them, with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Thalia shook her head and went to the hunters, leaving only Nico and Rachel behind. Well these two new demigods were certainly… interesting.

By the time they reached the arena, Selene was already practicing shooting, a crowd of impressed demigods from the Apollo cabin and the hunter of Artemis standing around her. Percy could see the reason for their awe. Selene was standing almost two hundred feet away from the target, but every single one of her arrows made a solid hit in the bull's eye every time. She was amazing.

"Nice," another voice said, and Clarisse, daughter of Ares appeared, nodding toward the young teen, "For the daughter of Seaweed Brain, you're good." Her voice actually sounded approving.

"Thanks," Ethan answered, modestly, "I taught her everything she knew." Selene punched his arm.

"You can't shoot an arrow straight to save your life," she retorted and then laughed, "But you _did_ help he learn. He was the perfect moving target, weren't you Ethan?"

"My idea of perfect and your idea of perfect seem vastly different," Ethan said dryly, taking out a coin and then flipping it so it came back as a beautiful, golden sword, "But yes, I am perfect."

"Want to try out against me then?" Annabeth asked, steeping out of the crowd and flourishing her knife, "Then we can see how perfect you are." Ethan sent her an easy, movie star grin as he slowly moved into a fighting stance. The young boy reminded Bianca of a golden leopard, confident, deadly, and agile. At the corner of her eye, she saw several girls look at the fight with new interest.

"Annoying blond daughter of Athena?" Ethan asked, looking positively delighted, "I can't think of a better punching bag… I mean, opponent." Annabeth narrowed her eyes at the not-so-subtle insult as she mirrored his stance.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Annabeth smiled as she waited for him to make the first move. Instead of looking afraid, the handsome demigod's smile only seemed to grow wider.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," he replied and lunged. The golden sword slashed through the air, an arc of pure, deadly power before Annabeth intercepted it with her knife. The two circled each other, trading blows and getting a feel of the other's technique as sparks from the blades flew over them.

Suddenly the fight began in earnest. Annabeth slipped in and out of the fray, her knife almost a blur as she tried attack after attack. Her quick feet jumped from one step to the other, her movements an almost dance as she attacked.

Ethan matched her in grace but what he lacked in speed or agility was more than made up for in the easy way he parried her blows and the force in his own. Soon that smile on Annabeth's face turned into a scowl as she became less and less cautious, rushing into the fray.

"He's good, isn't he?" Selene commented, leaning against the weapons rack as she watched him.

"He's just playing with her," Bianca said with awe, "It's too easy for him. If he could end it at any time then why doesn't he? Ethan can make this a clean win." Selene shrugged and elaborated.

"Probably to teach her some humility," she answered, "Is this Annabeth person always so arrogant?"

"Unfortunately, the answer is yes," Percy answered, lightly, as he slipped his hand over Bianca's waist and had her lean on his chest, "But as a child, or grandchild in his case, of the Big Three, it stands to be expected that Ethan has _some_ skill. We may always get attacked by monsters but at least our fathers had enough sense to give us powers to survive."

Just at that moment, Annabeth made her biggest mistake. In a move that would definitely have gotten her disqualified and- if attempted successfully- would have made Ethan blind, she threw her knife in the air above her head. No one could say just why that shot didn't hit Ethan directly. Some say if Annabeth hadn't been so angry, if she had timed her moment _just_ right, if she wasn't fighting a child of the Big Three…

…the knife would arc through the air, the sun glinting off its bronze handle at the zenith of its rise, blinding her opponent as it fell with pinpoint accuracy at the electric blue iris of Ethan's eye, ending the match in her favor. But for some reason it didn't go correctly, so Ethan was able to use his sword to block her knife, while sweeping his sword over Annabeth's leg, making her fall on top of the floor. It was finally finished with Annabeth lying eagle spread across the stone ground, Ethan's sword tip at the base of her neck, and the teen angry.

"You," Ethan said with contempt, making no move to draw his sword away, "Are extremely lucky that I am in a good mood. If I wasn't, that snarl would have been wiped off your face. Permanently."

With that, the handsome teen removed his sword from her neck and turned it back into a coin to slip into his pocket, completely unaware of the multitude of stares in his direction.

"Well he inherited his grandfather's flair for drama," Percy noted, a bit shaken by the cold look in the boy's eyes. He had really meant what he said, "Maybe Poseidon was right. Zeus would have made an awesome God of Theater type, wouldn't you think?"

"I think the girls definitely appreciate it," Thalia added, disapproving, as she gestured toward the large group of campers, nearly all of them feminine, who were giggling around the teen. The blond son of Jupiter still seemed totally oblivious though, which made Bianca suppress a smile. He was just like Percy. Were all male sons of the Big Three totally ignorant of how the other sex viewed them?

"Oh for Zeus' sake," Selene grumbled, "They're all going to _swarm_ him." After that, she walked straight into the middle of the throng, reached up to grab his blond hair and kissed him.

If Ethan Grace wasn't paying attention before, he definitely was now. His hands slipped around her slender waist and he kissed her back eagerly, as long, tapered fingers lost themselves in his thick, golden curls. Bianca watched, amused as they finally pulled apart, a large grin on Ethan's face.

"Not that I'm complaining," Ethan said, an adorably crooked smile on his face, "But what was that for?"

Selene opened her mouth, presumably to answer, but before she could get a word out, Percy, wild-eyed and clearly frantic, started muttering, "You… him… what… YOU'RE TOO YOUNG!"

And with that, the noble, brave, heroic son of Poseidon fainted.

"Wow," Selene commented, genuinely impressed, "That was almost exactly the same reaction he had when we first started going out. Only this time, he didn't have a soft carpet to faint on." Bianca considered waking up her sort-of future husband up, but decided that Percy probably couldn't handle any more boyfriend talk anyway. He really did make a wonderful father.

"So when didn't you two start dating?" she asked lightly, giving the pair an amused smile.

Ethan smiled, "Two months ago for the school winter dance. Mr. Jackson was really protective of his daughter and wouldn't let Selene go. Of course when _I _asked her out, he didn't mind. Apparently because Selene and I had been friends since childhood, there was no way we could have feelings for each other."

"When he brought me home though," Selene grinned at the memory, "And kissed me by the doorway, dad saw. Then he pretty much fainted. I think I almost feel guilty for that. Poor dad, having to figure out that his little princess was growing up."

"So Percy dealt with it well enough," Bianca summed up.

Ethan shrugged. "Better than the last boy who liked Selene. His remains were found in the tiger shark's tank." Bianca looked at the two kids in incredulity, but all she received were identical grins.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Olympus: Home Of The All To Human Gods

"I'm going to KILL him!" Poseidon growled as the show went on commercial break. Despite his darkened eyes and the blue-green trident flickering ominously in his hand, the ad for Demeter's new all-natural face cream moisturizer did ruin things a bit.

"No, you're not," Aphrodite said calmly, "You will accept the fact that your granddaughter is dating a descendant of Jupiter just like Hades accepted his daughter's r0omantic preferences."

"Yeah bro," Hades gloated, "Learn to be more mature. Like me!"

"You made Cerberus cry," Apollo pointed out helpfully. He ignored the angry god's glare as something occurred to him. "Wait that means…. Poseidon! You and Zeus are in-laws!" He started laughing.

"If they get married," Hermes mused, "You'll both have to be at the wedding. Whose celestial domain will it be in?"

"A wedding!" Demeter beamed, "I'll do the flower arrangements!"

"But the child of your son-in-law's illegitimate daughter will be the bride," Artemis added, "Won't that be a little awkward?"

Demeter waved her hand airily, "Details. Details."

"Wow," Hephaestus said, "We really are a messed up family."

"You think?" Hera snorted, "You know, I almost sympathize with Jackson; having to find out about his daughter's love interest before she was even born."

"I can't wait to go to their kid's wedding;" Dionysus clapped his hands gleefully, "The look on Jameson's face will be priceless!"

"Jackson," Artemis sighed, "His name is Percy Jackson. And you know, we know, that you know, you know it. So why don't you just call him by his real name?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Dionysus retorted, folding his arms and pouting.

"She wants to know why you pretend not to know who Jackson is when you've been such an important fixture in his life," Apollo pointed out, again trying to be helpful and failing.

"Apollo," Dionysus said simply, "Keep your trap shut." The sun god didn't get a chance to argue as the Goddess of Love quickly cut in.

"There's still time to plan out Selene's wedding," Aphrodite said empathetically, "What we need to do now is work of Percy's. After all, he's already a father and he's only been dating for a few hours now!"

"Does that make Selene illegitimate?" Athena asked, with interest.

"Who cares?" the love goddess rejoined, "We have to plan the ceremony! Who wants to be in Percy's procession?"

"I want to be the best man," Ares declared, "I beat up the punk the most so I get dibs."

"Hey, I made Jackson the most miserable," Zeus protested, "I should be best man!"

"You're all delusional!" Hermes immediately retorted, "_My_ son tried to repeatedly kill him and bring out the end of life as we know it. So I'm best man!"

"Your son ended up killing himself to save Percy!" Zeus added, "I threatened to murder him first!"

"Your daughter's one of his best friends!" Ares scowled, "_My_ kids tried to beat him up the minute he walked to camp."

"Like Clarisse isn't friends with Jackson!"

"I'm best man!"

"No, I am!"

"I called dibs!"

"Well, _I'm_ the king of Olympus! So there."

"Do you think we could have three best men?" Aphrodite asked as Hera, Demeter, Athena, and Artemis all groaned.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Camp Half-Blood: Home of Heroes, Warriors, Geniuses, Madmen, and the All-Around Weirdo's 

"May I talk to you?" Percy asked, walking up toward the lake's edge. Ethan Grace looked up from where he was sitting at the sand to smile ruefully at his girlfriend's father. Percy had decided to have a discussion with Ethan after Bianca and Selene left the training session to do whatever girls did.

"I figured you'd start the interrogation sooner or later," Ethan answered, lying back and looking nonchalant. It didn't take a genius to figure out though that his muscles were tense and smile forced.

"Sorry," was all Percy could offer, "But she is my daughter. I want to make sure she's safe."

Ethan nodded, "I care about her as much as you do," he said softly, "I know it's hard to believe, but I really am hoping for a good relationship with her."

"Sometimes a person ends up hurting the one he really cares about more than the ones he doesn't," Percy said carefully, "I don't want her to end up with a broken heart." Ethan smiled bitterly.

"Oh, then you shouldn't worry about Selene," he sighed, "I already know I care about her more than she does about me."

Percy quirked an eyebrow, and made himself comfortable on the sand, "What do you mean?"

Ethan shrugged, "I've liked her for as long as I've known. I'm not one to believe in love at first sight but she was my best friend, my best confidant…" he trailed off, "Selene only started returning my affections a few months ago. I'm not an idiot; I know she only thought of me as her best friend beforehand."

"So you think she doesn't care about you at all?" Percy asked, surprised.

"I think she loves me now," Ethan answered, looking at the cold waves lapping at feet, "But I also think she could stop loving me at any time. She's a pretty girl with a great personality and I'm crazy about her. It was probably stupid, but I opened my heart to the point where I don't think I could stand a rejection."

"The best are always the hardest to love, huh?" Percy smiled sympathetically, "I can't imagine what I'd do if Bianca suddenly told me she liked someone else."

"At least you get to know that she'll marry you in the future and you'll have wonderful children," Ethan said gloomily, "All I have is hopes and that's even worse because they can be broken at any time."

"Children?" Percy questioned, "You mean there's more than one?"

"You have a younger son named James," Ethan's mouth twisted into a smile, "He's eight years olds, and the most troublesome kid ever alive. He has a bunch of ghosts who are his imaginary friends and a pet Cerberus that we keep at camp."

"I let him have a huge, monstrous, demigod eating, three-headed dog for a pet?" Percy grinned, "I must be an awesome father."

"Yeah," Ethan laughed, "He totally loved it. So did Bianca incidentally."

Percy's smile grew wider. "You know we're probably hopeless when it comes to those two," he remarked, "But I wouldn't like it any other way would you?"

"You're crazy," Ethan shook his head and then sighed, "So am I."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_**Okay so before you all decide to plan my untimely demise, I just want to explain that I was so late in submitting this chapter because my computer crashed, I lost all my files, had to buy a new computer and basically starts it all over. I swear the minute I got my computer fixed up; I completed the entire chapter as soon as possible (in seven hours). It was really annoying having to get all the downloads and everything ready but I hope that this chapter was good enough for all of you. **_

_**As for the Annabeth bashing: again, no offense, but I needed someone to play scapegoat and she'll probably be ignored for the rest of the story. This is solely for entertainment purposes: I do not in any way own Percy Jackson or any of Rick Riordan's characters. That being said, the next chapter will probably be up in a little over a week and should cover the dinner as well as the start of the quest. I may add a little more of the gods into the story but that's still under consideration. So remember to review! **_


End file.
